


Stone Hunters

by Hardykat



Series: MM3/RTF Blood Stone Series [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Forced, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic-Users, Roleplaying Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Corey now know that a Blood Stone is nearby. Now they must find it before the Community is consumed in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea is mine. Graves, Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns belong to WWE and themselves. Jeff Hardy belongs to TNA and himself. Gabriel (PJ Black) belongs to himself. Story based on characters played in the Mat Musings 3/Rise to Fame RPG at InsaneJournal

After getting Corey comfortable enough to go back to sleep, PJ grabs a few things from the home office. He’s now in the family room. He’s moved around some of the furniture to create a large blank area on the floor. The next move is to grab a folded parchment that is tanned with age. PJ sits Indian style on the carpeted floor before unfolding it to reveal an intricate circular design. Symbols, both pictures and letters, decorate the parchment as well.

PJ’s family has been hunting and destroying Blood Stones for centuries. It was all PJ’s ever known, besides wrestling thanks to his dad. He gave up hunting the cursed stones the day his Dad died while trying to retrieve one. That world held nothing but pain and misery for him. It was an accident that caused him to become a Stone Hunter again. That accident brought Corey into his life.

And now a Blood Stone is in the community.

He opens a black leaded box to pull out a crimson colored crystal, a Blood Stone. This one in particular has been passed down through his family for as long as it has existed. The best way to find a Blood Stone is with another Blood Stone. The raven haired hunter places the stone in the middle of the parchment. Almost instantly the markings on the parchment begin to illuminate and move around. The stone starts to glow a brighter red. While this is going on, markings matching those on the parchment fade on to PJ’s skin. His eyes mimic the glow of the Blood Stone. Soon he will be able to find the danger.

 

_Where am I?_

Jeff’s body feels like it had been tackled by a semi-truck. He squeezes his eyes tight because of the throbbing in his head. He groans softly as he slowly makes it a sitting position. He moves to place his hand over his face. Jeff instantly freezes when he feels cold metal touch his lips. His green eyes pop open then grow wide when he sees a handcuff around his wrist.

“The fuck…” he croaks out. He lifts his other arm and sees that his left wrist also has a handcuff on it. Panic starts to course through him. His eyes dart around the room that he’s in, looking for an escape. When he sees the door, his immediate response is to scramble off the bed toward it. However, the constraints only let him get so far.

“Hey!” Jeff yells out. “Help! Somebody! Hey!” A sudden gasp escapes him as the door opens. “Jon?” he says to the person that enters the room.

Jon says nothing as he closes the door behind him. He turns toward Jeff, but he doesn’t make another move. The first thing Jeff notices is his t-shirt is ripped.

“Jon? What’s going on? Why am I chained up?” No response. Jon never leaves his spot. His eyes stay focused on the man on the bed. Jeff slightly wilts under the gaze.

“Jon?” he calls out. It’s at that moment the younger man makes his way to the bed. When he gets on it, Jeff scoots back toward the headboard. When his back hits the headboard, he holds out his hands to stop Jon from coming closer. Instead, Jon grips both of Jeff’s wrists them pins them tightly against the headboard. Jeff tries to pull away, but the grips only get tighter. His tongue does a quick swipe of his bottom lip as his breathing becomes ragged. His wide green eyes scan Jon’s face, looking for something familiar, looking for something to work with. Jon leans in closer. Wavy strands of his blonde hair hang in front of his blue eyes that seem to reflect the light in the room. A low rumble bubbles in his throat. While keeping his eyes locked on his prey, Jon’s mouth parts to reveal pointed canines dripping with saliva.

“Don’t do this…please...” comes the whispered beg from Jeff.

“Jon!”

 

_Focused_

Corey leans against the door frame leading into the family room. He watches his boyfriend lay out his tools. His green eyes move over to the black box. He winces lightly as he can feel the hum of pain just below the surface of his skin. The insulation in the box is the only thing that keeps the shards of crystal in body from activating.

“You should be in bed, Graves.”

“I couldn’t sleep. My pillow went missing.”

PJ chuckles softly. “I’m sorry. “ He looks over to the shirtless tattooed man. “Once we take care of this problem, your pillow will return. I promise.”

“Do you know where the stone is?” Corey asks as he moves away from the door and further in the room. PJ quickly hold up a hand to signal him to stop. “Babe, I haven’t put the box away.”

“As long as it’s closed I’m fine. The pain’s annoying, but it’s tolerable.” Corey moves next to PJ then kneels beside him.

“But to answer your question, it feels a strong presence of a Blood Stone. I’ll have to go out and search for it.”

“How soon do we leave?”

The South African raises a dark eye brow. “We?”

“Yes ‘we’.” Corey counters. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you go alone?”

PJ reaches over to place his hand on the back of Corey’s neck. He gently pulls him close to place a kiss on his forehead. “Once you’re healed, then you can come with me. “

“I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt as bad as last-“ Corey lets out a hiss when PJ places his hand over his heart. A faint reddish glow is around his fingers.

“As I was saying? Heal first, then you can come with me.” PJ removes his hand then turn away from Corey. He picks up a hunting knife with a coal black blade and a silver handle that is shaped like a skull with an extended wing.

“Are you sure?” Corey eyes the knife. “Do you really think it will come down to a fight?”

PJ continues to examine the knife. “Hopefully it won’t. I won’t take any chances though.”

 

_Jon!_

“I’m starving!” the blonde haired man snaps. “Come on Joe!”

“I know you are.” Joe says calmly as he walks over to the bed. “However, I need Jeff.”

“ _What the fuck does he need me for?_ ” Jeff’s mind screams.

“Let me fucking go!”

Jon looks over his shoulder at Joe. His maddening thirst makes him contemplate ignoring his friend.

“Jon…” There’s no friendliness to the tone. This is Joe’s first and only warning.

With a low growl, Jon lets go of Jeff’s wrists then quickly gets off the bed.

“Good. Now, go check on Colby.”

The mention of Colby’s name seems to uplift Jon’s brooding nature. He actually smirks as he heads toward the door. However, Joe grabs his upper arm tightly then yanks him back a step.

“Only check on him.” He growls low.

Jon lets out a snarl of his own as he pulls out of the bigger man’s grip. “I heard you.”

He walks out of the room without another word. As he goes further down the hall, he lets his anger ooze out of him. Last thing he wants is Colby asking questions. He finds him on the back patio. The only light illuminating the patio is coming from the moon. He stays in the shadows of the house to observe him in secret. Colby is shirtless this time, but is wearing sweatpants and is barefoot. His blonde and brown hair is now unbound. In his hand is the glass turtle that Joe had gotten from the trip to Hawaii. On the inside of its shell, the blood stone glows an eerie red. Colby turns his back to Jon then looks up at the moon. Jon steps away from his hiding place. His earlier hunger has now been replaced with something else-lust. He slowly approaches Colby, his foot falls are silent to the ears. His tongue wipes across his bottom lip as he uses his hand to push back some of his hair from his eyes. Once he is close enough, Jon leans down with the intent to place a kiss on Colby’s neck. The carnal desire to become physical with the smaller man makes him forget Joe’s warning. What he doesn't know is that Colby is well aware of what he is planning. He suddenly turns around and grabs Jon by the throat. Unlike Jon who is fighting for air, Colby has a scary calmness about him as he squeezes his hand.

“I’m fine, Jon. Thanks for checking up on me.” He says. “I know your mom is worried right now. How about you go let her know that you’re okay?” Without another word, Colby tosses his friend over the balcony rail.

 

_Just a taste_

Jeff does not like the way Joe is watching him. On top of that, he now remembers what happened in his studio. He yanks hard against the restraints. His heart thuds hard against his chest as his breathing gets harsher. He sees Stephie and the kids in his mind. He needs to get out of there and get them somewhere safe, if there is anywhere safe…

“Slinky, you need to relax.” Joe says as he makes his way over to the bed.

“Don’t call me that!” Jeff hisses at him. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

The Samoan doesn’t reply as he climbs onto the bed. Jeff makes an attempt to kick at him, but Joe grabs his ankle. Jeff yells for him to let him go. Again, Joe doesn’t say anything, however, he grips Jeff’s ankle tightly, not enough to injure him, but enough to cause him to cry out in pain. Joe smirks as he lets go. He positions himself between the captive man’s parted thighs. He takes both of Jeff’s wrists them pins them above his head. He peers down at his hostage, the ice grey piercing the green.

“Remember that night in the cabin? The night that you came back from a long tour?” Joe begins. “You teased me…” He thrusts his jean covered hardness against Jeff, causing him to gasp.“You know that it had been a while, but you were so hungry for my cock that I ended up fucking you right there on the floor.”

Jeff’s eyes slide close briefly as the sweet friction caused by Joe’s thrusting is starting to affect him. Joe laughs softly, very pleased at his reactions. He counted on this. Manipulation via feelings that Jeff thought were long gone.

“Get off me…” comes Jeff’s thin command. “This isn’t…Joe…please…”

“Please what, Slinky? I thought you would love this since you tried your hardest to ignore me. What? You didn’t think I would notice?”

“You ended it. You said that you were in love with Colby.”

“But then you accused me of using you as something to pass the time until Colby was emotionally available.”

“But…you did.”

You could almost feel the crackle in the change of atmosphere after that statement. Joe narrows his eyes and frowns as he applies pressure to Jeff’s wrists, causing him to cry out in agony.

“You’re such a needy, manipulative whore.” The tone of his voice is like lava: hot and deadly. “You love being the center of attention. You crave the high so much that you would go to great lengths to get it. Even bend over and take it like a good little slut.”

“Fuck you!” The blonde yells back.

“See? You’re already asking for it. If I get bored later, I might play with that notion.” Suddenly Joe lets go of one of Jeff’s wrists then grabs a handful of his hair. “But right now, I need something else from you.” Joe yanks Jeff’s head to the side then leans over and sinks his fangs into his neck. He moans in satisfaction as the crimson life force hits his tongue. Jeff’s screams fill the air as he squirms beneath the larger man. Unfortunately it does nothing to stop what’s happening to him.

 

_Ancient Tracker_

He only has a few hours before the sun starts to rise. The neighborhood is quiet…too quiet. Hazel eyes look up at the still bright moon. PJ takes a deep breath as he starts his walk down the empty street. The hunt has begun.

 


End file.
